This invention relates to bellows of the type which are used for the protection of movable parts in machine tools. The bellows body is generally formed by a multi-layer cover. The outer layer of this cover must be resistant in particular to coolants which are often very corrosive. The bellows body also generally has a reinforcing layer on the inside which must be chosen so that it is sufficiently thick to take account of the contamination by shavings to which the bellows is subjected. In the known constructions the reinforcing layer is also provided with perforations which form the pleat lines.
In the known constructions the individual layers of the multi-layer cover of the bellows body are usually connected by stitching or glueing together in zones.
A disadvantage of the known constructions is the relatively high expenditure on manufacturing which is associated with the production of the bellows in the numerous variants which are required.